


红酒，玫瑰，蕾丝，皮革以及一支烟

by yellowcolor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcolor/pseuds/yellowcolor
Summary: 情趣内衣。性爱道具。





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian拔出酒瓶塞，给自己满满倒上一杯。他挑的是平时最喜欢喝的那种，时不时来上一杯小酒，是他生命、对是生命，赖以存在下去的小习惯*。Chris曾笑话他是个量浅肚深的酒鬼，但这支红酒还是他拿来给自己的。他时不时拿一瓶酒来，和他滚上床之前喝一点，滚完下床喝一点。他说他喜欢看他醉态萌发的样子。

“像只不爱理人的猫突然爱上了打滚，到处翻出肚皮，粘着要人摸。”他把他醉醺醺的样子拍下来，在他下一次操他时是举着手机屏幕给他：“你那个时候又软又好操，眼睛里含着水，身体也成了水，像把你折成什么样子都行。”

他有一次还把他醉倒了被操的样子录成视频，镜头里的自己舌尖衔在唇间露出一小截，大着舌头对Chris软语：“KingKing我呀。”

十足的傻叉样。

他还在镜头里把自己倒立在床头，然后叉开腿，兴冲冲地要求：“ris，ris，来操我，快来。”

Chris稳住他晃晃扭扭地身体，极力忍笑：“你确定宝贝？”

他信誓旦旦：“我得过体操金牌！我可以托马斯回旋180度和别人做爱*，这个姿势小菜一碟！快点，来。”他说着就深呼吸，一副气沉丹田随你干的架势。

Chris笑得脸出了镜头，只剩毛茸茸的胸和他使劲拍胸的手在镜头里晃。“你只是‘演’过体操冠军，而且那些动作还是替身演员做的，宝贝儿，快下来，下来我就操你。”

Chris伸手扶住他的腰和背，他顺势一仰，倒进Chris臂弯里。Chris把他接得稳稳地，还在他额头上亲了一下。“Seb，Sebbie，你真可爱，可爱死了宝贝儿。”说完又亲了一下。

结果他听到自己继续傻了吧唧地说，那语气真是十分兴高采烈：“你也会体操！你接住我了！”

他看不到镜头里自己的眼神，但他想都能想到，亮晶晶，闪着光，像看天外飞仙。Chris又笑得打跌，差点带着他滚下床。

然后他看到自己气鼓鼓，是的他看到自己瘪起嘴鼓起脸如果不是看视频的时候Chris早就遁了，他肯定当场毁灭了他，气鼓鼓地说：“导演说了那些戏都是我亲身上阵没用替身*！你不信吗Kris？”

“我当然信啦，”Chris梳着他倒立时散得乱七八糟的头发，“我的宝贝儿什么都会，既会打滚又会体操，还会张开腿求•••”最后那句话低了下去，然后完全贴到颊边送进了他耳里。他看着自己听完那些话，因醉酒而通红的脸蹿得更红了点，然后抱着Chris的脑袋就啃了上去——真的是啃——虽然他一点也不想承认。他也是活了三十多有十多年接吻经验的高手了，结果就像个啃玉米的婴儿似的冲着Chris一通乱肯，还在“玉米”上糊了一堆口水。

那闪闪的口水和和视频里他的智商真是，令他蛋疼的，十分相配。

但这还没完，完成“糊口水大业”，他嗖地就从Chris怀里钻了出来，他还真是相当敬佩自己的敏捷，以他当时醉得没边儿地状态来说。然后他调转身体，脑袋冲门，屁股冲Chris，一点没犹豫地令视频外的自己相当恨铁不成钢地塌下腰，撅起臀，撸下内裤——多么不可思议他竟然还穿着内裤——两手各掰住一边屁股往两边一分。那一串动作，简直可以得“找操金牌”地一气呵成。

果然他没负所望，说：“要你，Chris。”末了还加了个：“嗯~”像是表扬自己说会立马就表演给你看，又像是故意撩拨——从鼻腔里哼出来，软绵绵，黏乎乎，尾音上扬，还拐了个弯儿。他自己听了都面红耳赤，他发誓他从没听过这么婉转的呻吟，无论是从他以前的女朋友那还是他最喜欢的A片里。听得他都忍不住骂一句：“你浪不浪”！

他当时在视频外劝想砸手机的自己，至少他终于叫对了一次名字不是吗•••

Chris的脸也很红，他也喝了不少，但绝对没有自己多，他更像是竭力忍耐着什么所以憋得通红。他两只手握上了他的屁股，像是对待稀世珍宝，小心地捧着，回来地摩挲，轻轻地哈气儿，像要吹去浮尘；视频里的自己屁股抖了两抖，抗议：“哈哈哈，呜嗯不要啦痒痒的，操我嘛Chris，想要。”不能怪他，被哈气太痒了，他感觉那气都吹出了屏幕，搞得他屁股现在也有点痒痒的。不过他“嗯嗯呜呜”的也太骚气了点，自己简直想冲进去删他两巴掌把他删回雄壮的好汉子。

然后Chris替他删了——删在屁股上。“啪”！“啪”！结结实实两巴掌。“才吹了口气，这就痒了？告诉我哪儿痒？”接着“啪啪”！又两巴掌，把臀肉甩得直颤。

他只会呜呜呜啊啊啊，除了“要”和“想”什么都答不出。

Chris倒是没为难他，开始揉面团似的蹂躏他的屁股，下狠手抓揉挤捏，挤得肉从指缝里满出来，再冷不丁甩上两巴掌，一顿凌虐，直到两边屁股都通红通红——他只能看出红了——但他猜当时一定肿了。然后他贴上去又吻又舔，还有咬——他看视频的时候屁股上还嵌着好几个牙印加残留的疼痛。

而整个过程中，他不仅欢快地——他真的耻于这么说，但这已经是他能想到的最不下流的词了——摇着屁股，还不停地发出呜呜嗯嗯哼哼唧唧带着好几个转儿的呻吟，尤其是臀肉被往中间挤紧紧压着小洞和会阴的时候。怪不得他，那儿里面外面都敏感。他当时还一边郁闷地继续看视频一边觉得如果他将来过气没戏拍了，进军AV届应该也能混得不错。

“摇得真浪，宝贝，”Chris用词果然比他•••低级多了，Chris持续在他屁股上糊口水砌牙印，手指一根两根三根的往他后穴里塞，“叫得真骚，想我操你吗骚宝贝儿？”更低级。

“要、要Chris。”

“要什么宝贝？”

“要你操。”

天啊，他肯定是脑袋趴得太低酒气上头智商从零开始往负滑了。

“要什么Sebbie?”Chris却还不满意。

“要大老二操我。”他一点不害臊一点不磕巴的一口气说完。

“Sebbie，宝贝儿，世界上最甜的小孩，我一个人的甜小子，对吗？”

“你的。”

“甜蜜宝贝儿让谁操？”

“Chris。”

“Chris是谁？”

“Chris、Chris•••呜Chris•••”显然这个问题对智商为负的他来说太难了，同时他在视频外庆幸自己只是屁股发热没带着脑子一起热，没说出什么愚蠢的爱的表白来，虽然他当时一点也不记得视频里的他脑子里到底想了些啥了。

视频里那个他还在继续嘟嘟囔囔，而Chris的手指在他那个窄洞里进进出出，他不是没被逼着看过Chris用阴茎或者手指操自己，但从这个角度，还是第一次，吱吱唧唧地水声从视频里传出来，他在视频外都忍不住脚趾蜷缩阴茎发硬。

“你的洞出水了宝贝，你听，”Chris边说边快速插了他几下，“叫得又骚又浪，都流到外面来了。”

他确实看到有透明的粘液溢出，把洞口染得湿亮，且缓缓地流向会阴。Chris分开三根手指，把穴口撑开一条缝，然后再张成一个小小圆——不愧是想做导演的人，镜头抓得真好，他看着视频愤恨的想，没错他知道Chris是故意对着镜头这么做的——因为他先是俯下去，舔舐，虽然这时镜头被遮住了，但他知道他就是在干那个，他听得到舌头拍击的声音，还有自己变了调的呻吟。而他听着那啧啧地声响，忍不住在镜头外夹紧了屁股，也夹紧了后穴，那动静化成了实质，一寸寸舔着他的皮肤，他的秘处。他在沙发垫上挪了挪，有一种，真的被舔湿了的错觉。

他决定关掉视频，Chris却像未卜先知似的，突然转身直勾勾看着镜头，不容抗拒地说：“别逃跑Seb，看着我，看我怎么干你。”接着，他回转头，亲昵地对视频里的他说：“宝贝儿，还没想到吗？我可要干你了，用我的老二干得你浪屁股直淌水，想要吗宝贝？”

“Chris，啊，Chris，老二！”他最后喊得相当响亮，像终于想出了答案的孩子，急切地寻求大人地表扬。

完了，他收回了关闭视频的手，想着，满脑子只有Chris和他的老二，智商恐怕要到太平洋去捞了。

Chris在视频里扬起一边嘴角笑，他在视频外皱着脸。Chris抽出手指，带出一波粘液，几根银丝从穴口牵连到举高的指尖，再坠出一道道弧线，落回屁股上。他看着那些连线，竟感觉那波粘液从视频里的他身上流转到了看视频的自己身上，此刻正从肠道里往外溢。他下意识地缩紧了穴口，心痒地脚趾都要蜷进脚底板里了。

然后他一直看完了视频，看着Chris进入他，一插到底，跟发了狂似的干他。视频从此刻开始只有Chris背、两人的喘息、肉体的拍击、液体的挤压声。但Chris的背部线条真好看啊，屁股窄而挺巧；腰到臀的弧线让人想用舌头去膜拜；干他的时候肩背上和手臂上的肌肉都臌胀起来了，充满力量和诱惑；他的脖子时不时扬起来，仿佛沉溺于快感无法自拔；还有他渐渐沁满的汗珠，让他想一颗颗舔掉，全部咽下肚去；以及他的呻吟，低哑的时候是和胸腔共鸣，放纵的时候是从鼻子里和齿缝中里挤出的急促气音，无论是哪种都充溢着性感，让人既想继续听下去，又想吻上去，通通私吞。

他以前和Chris做爱，总沉迷于Chris带给他的快感无暇顾及其他，他从来不知道Chris沉迷快感中的时候是这个样子。虽然看不到他的表情，但只是这样就又激发了他最初敲开Chris房门时的目的：干他。

视频还在继续，他只能看到自己一只手臂的，肘抵着床，滑来滑去；还有随着Chris的动作一耸一耸往前怼的脑袋，另外就是浪到没边儿的叫床：先是越叫越高，接着是越喘越低，最后是低低的哼鸣直到没了声音。他猜他那时候是高潮了，因为他一被插到高潮就会死过去似的安静一阵子。然而Chris根本没停下，还在耸着臀，干，干，干，干个没完。很快他就听到了“呜呜”的哭声，他觉着他这次这么快醒神完全是被干疼了，因为他一边哭一边往床边爬去，嘴里还求着饶：“不要了Chris，呜呜，停，呜不要、你停呜•••”

说一下哽咽一下，他自己听着都有点可怜自己。

但Chris不停就算，还更来劲，把他往胯下拖了一下，又在他屁股上“啪啪”两巴掌。“不停宝贝儿，别乱爬，想当小狗吗？”

他转头去掰老虎钳一样卡在他腰上地手，又求：“呜呜我不当，你停，你才是小狗，你停啊Chris，好疼，不要了Chris，呜，呜呜呜•••”

进入镜头一角的那半张脸上满是泪痕，眼眶里还含着一汪，刷刷地往外淌，这他妈是泄洪啊，他有那么爱哭么？简直像B级片里活不过三分钟的小弱鸡。

然后Chris像电影里的欺负小弱鸡的反派恶霸一样——还是相当拙劣、要不是他每次都爽得顾不上其它肯定会笑场的那种——说：“还没出水呢宝贝儿，不能停。”

“骗人，呜骗人，都湿了••••••流了•••流了好多水•••”

他听着那些滑稽下流地对话，希望自己在视频里的床上，或者Chris在视频外的沙发上。

Chris操干的速度总算稍减了点，他俯身贴到自己背上，一手撑床，虽然是在视频里他的耳边说，可声音依然清晰地从手机里传了出来。

他说：“宝贝儿回答我的问题，就不疼了。”语气中满是蛊惑。

“呜。”他抽抽噎噎地。

“答应我要说实话哦，你刚刚喝了不少酒，肚子都鼓出来了呢——”Chris停顿了一下，撑在床上的手伸到他身底下，“撒谎就操得你下面这根小可爱尿出来。”

Chris到底有多少下流幻想。他觉得处在酒醉和高潮边缘的脑子根本不明白Chris的话，但他听到自己急急地说：“答应！”。

“告诉我，喜欢我操你吗？”

“是呀。”他的抽噎总算减弱了点，但回答却颠三倒四。

“也喜欢别人操你。”

安静，只有Chris慢慢操着他的水声。

“告诉我。”Chris命令。

“我，我不知道，不知道呜呜。”他的哭腔又回来了。是该哭，他想，在床上说这种实话，不是蠢得找操吗？可他确实不知道，他又没和别人干过。

“你会让别人操你吗？”

“不知道，我不知道Chris•••涨，好涨•••操我•••”视频外，他明显听到Chris的声音染上了阴沉，然后又提速了。

“你想让别人操吗？”

“不知道啊啊啊，好舒服，好疼，啊呜呜•••要•••”

唉又说了大实话。他看着视频感叹。他不知道他会不会让别人操他或者去操其他人，现在不让以后让不让很难说啊；他也不知道想不想让别人操自己，他压根就没想过。

他已经不想在看下去了，他除了一会说要一会说不要一会疼一会爽就只剩啊啊啊呜呜呜了。而且Chris的话明显不是说给视频里的自己而是此刻正在看视频的自己的听的。

他正要点退出，却听到了Chris低沉又压抑，似带着万钧之力地问：“你跟别人也喝得这么醉吗Seb？你也让其朋友和同事看过你这个样子然后操你吗？你想让其他人操你吗？”

“啪。”

这次是他摔了手机。

在沙发里坐了好一会，才起身去捡。碎了一角屏。他点开屏幕，努力平复自己的呼吸，让颤抖的手指点上正确位置。 

他们从没问过对方这种问题，或者类似的问题。

他问“我操得你爽吗”，不问“别人操得你爽吗”或是“你操别人爽吗”；他问“你想让我操你吗”，不问“你想让别人操你吗”。因为这关于过去和未来，关于最隐秘的欲望，关于他们最无遮无挡脆弱私密地时刻都给谁看过又将再给谁看。他没法回答，因为他不知道Chris只是掌控欲扩张到了床下还是他和自己一样，在意、嫉妒、不受控制地幻想，还有不甘心。

在意他看别人的每一个可能有也可能没有深意的眼神，嫉妒他给其他的人拥抱，不受控制的幻想他和其他男人女人在一起的时刻，不甘心他曾并且将来也会专属于某个人。

他点开C开头的那个名字。输入：“删掉。”发送。

Chris几乎是秒回：“看完了？”

跟着很快又来了一条：“你喝醉的样子真可爱，撒娇个不停，黏着要我操你。又疼又哭一会要一会不要，真甜、真可爱，我现在还在看你，在想你，想操你，你有没有一边看一边摸自己Seb？”

又是下流话。他们总说很多下流话但几乎不用那些甜得掉牙的昵称，但在视频里他叫了他整晚的“宝贝儿”、“甜心”、“甜小子”、“我的甜蜜小孩”、“甜宝贝儿”，最后却叫他Seb，现在也是。

“删掉。”他还是两个字。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

他知道他指的是视频里的最后那三个问题。

他真恨Chris，说些半真半假的下流话，就要去掀他的底。他也恨自己，舍不得攥在手里的那一点暖、一点亲近、一点虚实难辨的情。他们两个就像搭着欲望的舟，磕磕绊绊地行在现实的水面，两个人都看见了这艘不牢固的船在一点点往下沉，却都懦弱地不敢去探究到底是什么挂在船底拽着他们堕落，也不原撑稿靠岸各奔东西。毕竟在船上的时光不是不快乐的，他们都贪那一晌欢。

他输入：“你凭什么问？”又改成“为什么问”。

发送。

“因为我想知道答案。告诉我Seb，让我知道。”

操！他深呼吸，没让自己把手机仍出去。答案答案，他他妈也想要答案，关于一切的答案，关于他们的答案，谁来告诉他！谁来让他知道！

他又输：“为什么想知道？”手指在发送键上悬了好久，最后还是移回输入框，一个字一个字删掉，重写：“你想听什么？”

发送。

“真话。”

“没有。不让。不想。”他迅速写下。

删掉。

“就你一个，”

“我以前也喝醉过但从没在别人面前这么放纵过。”

“不是的。”

“只有你。”

“只让你。”

“你爱我吗？”

删掉，删掉，删掉，删掉，删掉，删掉。

最后他输入：“删掉。”

发送。

良久以后，手机才响，他点开信息。

“已删。” 


	2. Chapter 2

杯子空了，他又满上一杯。“视频事件”以后，他再没当着Chris的面醉过。放纵总有代价，而他怕自己付不起。但今天，他想要放纵。

晚饭他是和那帮老朋友一起吃的，席间有个朋友带来的女孩子，一直冲他笑得很甜。结束的时候朋友们起哄，他递上自己的手机，女孩子却要过一旁服务员手里的笔，在他掌心写下号码。

像老电影里那样。

“打给我。”女孩子笑，右边脸颊有个浅浅的酒窝，另一边有颗痣。

Chris那儿也有颗痣。Chris肯定喜欢这种像电影情节的老式调情。

女孩子去洗手间，朋友们一个个开溜，每个人都拍拍他的肩：看你的了伙计。Chace尤其意味深长：“是你的型。加油啊，都单五年了。”

他等着的功夫，Chris的短信来了：“明天有空。”

他迅速回：“我也是。”

“晚上等我。”

他没回。但Chris明白他的意思。

从他们第一次见面算起，已经过去了八年，而他们搞在一起，也有五年了。五年，即使不是情侣，很多事情也都有了默契。

女孩子从洗手间出来，他起身：“我送你回家。”

“谢谢你，但我想我自己走就可以了。”

他疑惑地看她。

“你不会打给我不是吗？” 她冲他的手点点头。

她说得没错。

“对不起。”他尴尬地摸摸鼻子。

“是我太鲁莽了，你朋友都说你没有女朋友，我应该自己问你的。”

“我•••”他一点也不了解她，但不知道为什么他不想骗她。她漂亮，大方，还很聪明，如果不是他陷在一段纠缠不清的关系里，他愿意打给她。

“女朋友我确实没有。”

“噢！”她露出稍稍惊讶的神色：“好吧，我懂了。”

虽然他也不是就有个男朋友，但他不知道还可以说什么。

他们一道往外走，他忍不住好奇：“你怎么•••”

“我刚刚看见了。”

他惊疑望向她。

“只是看到你发信息的表情。”她冲他安抚地笑。

“我的表情？”他摸摸自己的脸，什么表情？

“陷在爱河里的表情。”

他肯定是脸红了，她笑得更开了点，冲他微微点头：“我不会和任何人说的。”

他带着杯子和酒坐到沙发上，打开投影，看上次放到一半的电影。《我爱你莫里斯》*。

“这是别人为我做过的最浪漫的事。”

浪漫。

其实他更喜欢用平板，但Chris有一次说，用投影看更爽，拉上窗帘，拿上一瓶酒，安静又舒服。

他知道那种安静。

刚到美国的时候，他英语不仅有口音，而且还很不流利。没有认识的人，也不好意思出门，妈妈忙着适应新工作，于是他经常呆在她一个朋友家地下室巨大的家庭影里，一整天一整天地看电影*。关了灯的地下室安静又黑暗，即使有电影的声与光，也仍然太安静了，静得仿佛整个世界只剩下他一个人，静得仿佛他在这儿看上一整个世纪，也不会有人敲门进来对他说：“嘿，原来你在这儿。”

他不喜欢那种安静。但没多久他就找人来装了投影，还弄了一套棒极了的音响。这真是他做过的最浪漫的蠢事。但Chris很少来这，来了他们也只上床。他一次也没和Chris一起在沙发上——拉上窗帘，拿上酒，仿佛世界静得只剩他们两个人地——看过电影。他们只一起在沙发上做过爱，拉上窗帘，喝了酒或者没喝，从沙发做到床，再从床到沙发。

看电影太亲密了。谈天也是，他们不谈天，不问彼此的近况，不在做了个天昏地暗又搂在一起睡到天亮以后一起吃早饭。他们一起喝酒，为了之后来一发；他们一起洗澡，为了在浴室里来一发；他们偶尔分享一只烟，从你嘴里递到我嘴里，湿漉漉的烟蒂上有彼此的口水。那就是他们最接近亲密时刻，亲密到他几乎克制不住要说出傻话的时刻。

他会留着烟蒂，孤零零的一只躺在烟灰缸里，直到打扫的阿姨把它收进垃圾袋，或者他自己在Chris下一次来之前扔进马桶，让水冲走。

沉默，掩饰，性爱，大片大片的空白，这就是他们关系的全部写照。他所有的朋友都不知道，除了Anthony。他猜Chris那边也一样。Anthony是他们共同的朋友，但自从他和Chris搞上，他们就很少三个人一起聚了。三个人在一起，他总慌张，仿佛和他有一腿的不是Chris，而是Anthony的老婆。Anthony确实揶揄过他：“你们两谈恋爱怎么跟偷情似的？还是高中生偷情那种。”

他记得自己当时结巴得厉害，一个劲否认：“没、没有、我们不是、我们没恋爱”。

“好好好，你们没你们没，都是我瞎，你们粉红泡泡没飘十里。”

他们确实没在谈恋爱，倒真有点像在偷情。隐秘，刺激，背德，爱或欲都不能宣之于口，也不能为他们所处的环境所容。

这一偷，就偷了五年。五年，从他拿着剧本敲开Chris房门的那个夏日到今天，刚好是五年。这五年，他和Chris都变化了很多。

他一次次往杯子里舔酒，银幕上Steven一次次逃出监狱，奔向他的爱他的莫里斯身边。 

Steven行为癫狂，谎话连篇，却真诚地爱着 Morris。然而除了爱，Morris却连真实的Steven是谁都不知道。

“我要怎么爱一个不存在的人。”*

他又知道Chris是谁吗？除了他是“美国队长”的扮演者以及和他上了五年床的人？他知道他在高潮时的喘息，知道他在床上极强的掌控欲，知道他喜爱文艺片多过动作片，知道他不喜欢迷迭香讨厌体臭提到浪漫会想到蕾丝而不是皮革喜欢沐浴后的清香多过香水香*。哦对，最后几点还是他看访谈知道的。而抛开那些边边角角，他其实对Chris一无所知。他不知道他和除Anthony之外的朋友在一起是什么样子；不知道他看电影时喜不喜欢吃爆米花；不知道他厕纸开口习惯冲哪边；不知道他用刀片还是电动剃须刀刮胡子，洗澡前刮胡还是洗澡后刮——他从没在他这刮过胡子，毕竟共用刮胡刀又是一件太亲密的事。

他明白Morris。如果从来不知道一个人的全部，甚至是一半，甚至是十分之一，怎么能说自己爱他呢。所以算起来，他大概也只是爱上了十分之一个Chris。这十分之一里一半是他们相处时Chris展现给他的，一半是他从网络上疯狂收集——没错，他像个超级粉丝一样在网上查Chris的信息，看他所有的电影、访谈、视频、照片——再自我臆想来的。所以十分之一里，又有二分之一不确定。

这怎么能算爱呢？

电影里，Steven和Morris最终还是分道扬镳。其实金凯瑞的电影他早就全看过，这一部也是。当初看完他在网上搜索片子的相关信息，读到一篇电影原型人物访谈。

现实中的“Steven”还在蹲监狱，记者问他“你还爱他吗？”

“Steven”回答：“我不知道。我还没有爱上别人，我还想着他。”*

或许他也只是还没爱上别人，所以才攥着这十分之一如珍如宝。

电影播完了，那瓶酒所剩无几。他放下杯子，起身去洗澡。

洗完他站到镜前嗅了嗅自己，只有沐浴露的味儿，哪有什么体香。他臆想Chris，Chris也臆想别人，半斤八两呀。他觉得自己，已经开始熏熏然了，摸摸自己前胸，他不香，可很滑呀，他上午可是刚去做了全身SPA，还去了胸前和腿部的毛发*，为了拍摄需要，他以前也去过，但为了Chris还是第一次。抹好润肤露，接着刮胡子。他有点晕乎乎的，快乐的那种晕乎。但不快乐的是，手一抖，刀刃在脖子上划出了一道口子。用毛巾止住血，他往镜子里一照，伤口不深不浅，约么半个拇指那么长，。他叹口气，完美的一天是没指望了。

不过没关系，他收拾完毕走进卧室，只要有一场火辣的性爱，那一切就还是完美的。Chris常常说他浪得没边，可能有点儿吧。和Chris在一起他简直是放飞自我，连他自己都纳闷，到底是Chris把他原有的一面挖掘出来了还是他为了适应Chris硬生生转变了自己。不过他完完全全接受和Chris的性爱，无论是Chris变态的掌控欲，还是没问没了的下流话——他以前在床上并不热衷说下流话，当然他现在也不爱说，但听Chris说总能让他兴奋至极。一开始他还因为脸上挂不住而完全不回应或是怒骂几句，但后来，他承认，他纯粹是为了激Chris说得更多更下流而骂。他也完全接受性爱中的自己，无论是全身心交付时的脆弱，还是被喂了药似的痴迷，还是爽得断片儿的——用Chris的话说他这是爽得醉过去了——前列腺高潮，他都完全的接受。

他也不是没焦虑过，即使对Chris暗藏迷恋，但和他做爱舒服到这个程度，他还是有点惊惧。他浏览了一些网页，里面说前例腺高潮极其强烈，程度、时间都比射精高潮更强、更长，才令他稍稍释怀了点。

然而真正让他不再别扭的是Chris的一番话，一番下流话。当时他们隔了三个月没见，一见面衣服都来不及脱，扒掉裤子就干在了一起。Chris一边干一边在他耳边问：“爽吗Seb？想我吗？想着我摸自己了吗？吸得真紧，是不是想更爽？”

“你他妈能别磨磨唧唧吗！不爽，他妈的一点也不爽！把你说话的力气拿来干我还能爽点。”他当时被问得心头冒火，既有欲火也有怒火，他确实想Chris，还想着他自摸，好几次。

Chris大概也火了，他拔出阴茎，把他扛进房间摔到床上，压着他的腿直到他的膝盖抵到肩上，然后再次进入他，开始安了马达似的操他。

他被耸得直往床头板上撞，Chris发了狠，每一下都又重又深，他叫得不成声，很快眼泪就下来了。Chris舔他的脸，他的眼，舌尖扫过他的睫毛:“爽点了？”

“半点都不爽！”他顽抗。

Chris松开他的腿，把他抱起来搂到怀里，突然往他后穴里插进根手指，就并在他自己的阴茎旁边。

他惊得弹起，Chris箍稳了他。“你你在、在干吗？”Chris硕大的老二本就把他撑到极限酸胀难当，他不敢相信还有余地，既惊又怕，他眼泪下得更凶：“太、太满了•••会裂开的Chris，不要，你不要•••”他无语伦次，哽咽得厉害，可内心深处又暗藏了点心痒难耐。

Chris往他体内狠顶，手指抠着内壁，他抱着Chris的脑袋，又疼又爽，想要更多，又怕要更多。

“不要？不要怎么让你舒服？”Chris阴茎停下，手指还在抠弄。快感消退，痛楚就漫了上来，他难受得屁股往下坐：“你动啊！”说完又气急败坏，凑到Chris鼻子上重重咬了一口。

“嘶！”Chris他捉过他下巴，轻轻反咬回去，然后舔舔：“终于爽了？刚刚为什么不承认？爽而已Seb，你喜欢被我干，喜欢被干我到高潮，你的洞咬得那么紧，为什么不承认？”

说完Chris没有抽出手指，就那样继续干他。一浪高过一浪的快高叠加随时会被弄坏的恐惧，引发了雪崩似的高潮。他射的时候腰都要绷断了，胸膛挺着往后栽去。他知道是Chris及时抱住了他，抱着他一起躺了下去。因为爽过劲的时候他就埋在他肩上，眼泪还在冒个没完，Chris没脱掉的衬衫已经湿了半个前襟。

Chris的手指在他发间，轻柔地抚弄着，嘴里还不知道哼着什么调子。

“真难听。”他听了好一会才抗议。

“谁叫有人哭得像小鬼，我不想隔壁听见，只好哄哄他喽。”

“你操我的时候怎么不怕别人听见。”

“因为我就想让人知道你被我操得直叫唤。”

最后Chris从他衣柜里穿走了一件衬衫，谢天谢地他们身形相似。Chris那件被他洗干净藏进了衣柜最底层的抽屉，和他以前送自己的那副手套摆在一起。他纠结了一下要不要把衣服还给他，但，反正Chris没提，而且他也没把他那件还回来不是吗。偶尔他会把它翻出来穿在自己身上，只是在家里。

就是从那一次起，与Chris的性爱不再困扰他。不就是爽吗？是男是女什么方式有什么要紧？都只是欲望而已，不过刚好是Chris、目前是Chris而已。就像他还没爱上别人，大概也只是他还没试过别人而已。

Chris的下流话真是，有益身心啊。Chris只想要享受欲望，他也可以。他一开始做不到，全是被猜测和幻想害得分了心。

他看我的眼神像在说他爱我；他的手指好温柔，像我是珍宝；他的拥抱好紧，像舍不得离开我；他总一次次找我，他也放不下我。

说来说去，不过是不甘心。不甘心他爱了他没有。

如此分心，怎么能专心享受欲望呢。幸好他已经渐渐不那么分心了。五年，就像他告诉粉丝“要学会弄清楚哪些是自己可以控制的，哪些不是*”，他总算弄清楚了：他爱Chris，可以控制；Chris爱不爱自己，控制不了；要不要再找Chris，可以控制；Chris来不来找自己，控制不了；要不要让Chris找到，可以控制；没完没了的猜测和幻想，嗯•••越来越能控制了。

放下不甘心，他也可以只享受欲望。

打开衣柜，翻出那个早就准备好的盒子，拿出里面的东西。

没错，他可以。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris掏出钥匙开门。他以前是按铃，然后等着Sebastian来开。他讨厌那样，等，不确定门会不会开，以及Sebastian在打开的门里一两秒的犹疑，虽然就一两秒。但那片刻的踌躇总让Chris觉着自己是个不速之客。

钥匙是Sebastian前不久给他的。去年他接下了百老汇的一出舞台剧，到了年初，他开始常驻纽约。他热爱戏剧，这几年也没间断过寻找重返舞台的契机。但他承认，会如此痛快的签下合约除了喜爱这部戏的剧本，喜爱他将扮演的和以往的银幕形象决然不同的角色，还因为他可以正大光明的呆着纽约，一个Sebastian在的城市。

他和Sebastian在一起五年了。不对，应该说他们在一起上床五年了。虽然他的确希望他们是像一对相爱的人那样在一起五年，但他在拍摄期及宣传期之外用各种理由各种借口和Sebastian见面，Sebastian只需用门里的一两秒犹疑，就一次次把他的期望碾得粉碎。到现在他已经明白了，Sebastian对他和他对Sebastian，感情并不相同。事实是，Sebastian几乎从不主动联系，见面基本都是他提，信息能短则短，工作场合也能避就避，甚至连和Anthony的三人聚会也越来越少参加，他怎么还能不明白呢。他也劝慰过自己，就算了吧，他已经是个大人了，可以良好接受和处理控制不了的事情了。然而只需在街角瞥见那个人的海报，或是听到记者提起这个前同事的名字，或是在社交媒体上看到他换了新发型，就足以让他把事实和劝慰抛到一边，找出甚至制造出他们行程的交集，想尽办法与他见面，像一个最狂热的跟踪者那样。

他有时觉得愤怒，为无法自控的情感。他以为自己早过了心智盲目因循本能的时期，或者说，过了放任自己盲目的时期。成年以后他总是依傍深思熟虑来行动，虽然焦虑时有侵袭，但他仍为勤于思考忠于理智而自豪。*但Sebastian轻易就打碎他的堡垒，让他的情感淹没于失序、疯狂、毫无逻辑的洪流。他以为至少还可以掌控情欲，然而Sebastian的每一处，声音，脚腕，头发，他的结巴，可爱的靴子，眼角的皱纹，下巴的弧度，后背的线条，鼓起的脸颊，紧得要死的裤子，圆滚滚的眼睛，浮夸的戒指，熬夜后额头上的痘，吸血鬼似的青白眼圈，一侧比另一侧尖的虎牙，求欢的亲吻，耳廓上的小小凸起，藏在鬓角里的两颗痣*，他的眼泪，尖细或低沉的呻吟，委屈的表情，冷漠的瞥视，所有，全都成为炸响他欲望的火药。

他愤怒，和害怕。愤怒于对Sebastian超限的欲望，愤怒于Sebastian无止境的、自觉或不自觉地撩拨，更愤怒于自己抵挡不了他的撩拨。他明白这个世界的绝大部分都是他掌握和撼动不了的，所以他学会了通过辨析头脑和心灵的运作来应对变化，让自己和周遭变得条理分明依序运作，而当他这么做的时候，他发现身边的大部分事物变得更可控了，同时他的焦虑和自我怀疑也不那么突出了。渐渐地，对自身的绝对掌控成了他内心平和的根源。*但这个办法对Sebastian却毫无作用，他害怕。

即使在脑中对爱和欲的运作机制解析得再清楚也抵挡不了他对Sebastian狂放的欲、疯长的爱。欲望滋生怒火，怒火煽动欲望，两者一起催逼着他。他后来时常回想他们的第一次，从Sebastian进门想到他离开的每一个细节，想他是否错过了任何暗示——暗示他来找自己，不光是为了上床，可能也想谈谈——什么呢，情。

然而他那个时候只顾着愤怒，彼时愤怒已成为他的常态，他像个暴力瘾发作的凶徒，困于无法开口的感情、欲望和无止境的焦虑，绝望又徒劳的撞着内心的壁垒。此时Sebastian闯入他的房间，带着天然的懵懂万分的甜蜜一贯的撩拨，掀开他的伪装，掘开他的自控，炸翻他心中百万吨级当量的爱欲核弹，他死守的有序和宁静终于被踏碎，欲望的浪潮咆哮着倾泻而下，把他们两个一齐击倒。

他想过或许Sebastian在敲响他房门的时候是怀着些许情意的，但他却用怒得跳脚的反应让那丁点爱消散了。那时他爱Sebastian吗？

他爱。

在他还没意识到的时候，就已经被Sebastian一点一点捕获了，而他在《美国队长2》开拍的片场，意识到——只不过听到声音就心脏狂跳转头追寻身影——自己已经爱上了Sebastian，那个地球上最甜的、也最狡猾的男孩。

他是想要夺取他每一滴甜蜜，据为己有。

而他抵死反抗，拒不承认。

因为喧嚣的头脑是他最憎恨的东西。*

如果当时他能够摒弃愤怒，或许就会有勇气说——

我好像爱上你了，Sebastian。

如果当时他能够摒弃对内心过分严苛的拷问，或许，或许他就可以大胆地问——

你喜不喜欢我啊，Sebastian？

但他错过了最佳时机。这大概是对他的惩罚，惩罚他为了虚假的宁静放弃诚实。那天过后，那些话再没机会，更可能是他再没勇气，说起口，尤其在Sebastian那一两秒的犹疑注视之下。而他堤坝上的口子也再没筑起过，他任其敞开，任Sebastian想来就来，任他撒欢打滚留下一地安宁的碎片抬脚就走。

接下这个舞台剧之后，他终于不用拼命找借口溜到他身边了。他几乎把空闲时间都留给Sebastian，只要Sebastian不去外地工作就约他见面，去他的公寓比回自己在纽约的住所还频繁，而Sebastian也并没表现出反感。后来，他给了他那把备用钥匙。而他以为第二次机会来了。

首演成功那天，他买了花，一捧玫瑰——他知道Sebastian一定会笑他老套，但他想不出更直白的表达了——没有提前约好就去了他家。在地下停车场，他俯下身去捞副驾驶的花束，起身就看见扯碎他心防的那个人进了电梯，和一个女人。电梯门关上的一刹那，他看见Sebastian的唇印在女人的颊边。

他认识她，也是他们圈子里的。他在网上看过他们两的照片，她的手环在Sebastian脖子上，笑得开怀，Sebastian的手扶在她腰上，眉眼里全是温柔。他没问过。下一次他们在同一个城市工作，他发信息告诉Sebastian自己的酒店和房间号，Sebastian没有拒绝，如约而至。所以他猜那些新闻和照片大概只是炒作，就像自己一样，身处娱乐圈不得不妥协的部分。

但那晚他坐在车里，Sebastian家的钥匙攥在手心，地下室从车进车出到归于沉寂，十三支玫瑰*在副驾驶座从娇艳欲滴到枯萎蔫败，那个女人再没出现。

发动车子的时候他才惊觉钥匙在掌心烙下了一个深深的印，边缘沁出血来。

他七天没和Sebastian联络，半年来间隔最长的一次，直到Sebastian发来信息：“你上次带的酒还没开，想喝吗”？

他几乎没有犹豫，虽然用力得快把手机捏碎：“当然，那可是瓶好酒。我带披萨过来，意大利辣香肠口味”？

“嗯，香肠要双倍。我七点半到家。”

然后他带着双倍加料的披萨，准时到了Sebastian家。他永远也拒绝不了他。

他永远也不想拒绝他。他放任Sebastian侵扰他的心他的安宁，他勉强守住理智，他不再需要安宁。Sebastian就是他的安宁。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情趣内衣。性爱道具。

Chris走进客厅，灯黑着，只有投影仪映在墙上的光照亮地板上一小片区域。地上躺着一双条纹袜子，一只团着，一只铺展着。这样的袜子他也有一双，但他没有乱丢的习惯，那是Sebastian的“小毛病”，脱哪丢哪。他本应觉得邋遢，却莫名喜爱。认识八年，上床五年，除了性癖好，其实他对Sebastian的了解令人恼怒的少。因此Sebastian在相处中漏给他的每一点小习惯小毛病小爱好，都令他欣喜且想要贮藏。

茶几上立着一只酒瓶和一只高脚杯，Chris拿起瓶子，酒液晃荡，不剩多少。

“Seb？”

只有安静。他猜Sebastian大概是醉了，此刻说不定正像只猫咪似的团在被子里睡着了。他喜欢喝醉了的Sebastian，一下子从生人勿近地野生大猫变成黏在脚边挨挨蹭蹭的家养小猫，声音甜软，眼泛水光，主动爬到他大腿上索吻，索求爱抚。而一旦你离开他须臾，他就会伸出软绵绵的爪子搭住你，圆溜溜的大眼睛眼巴巴的望着你，要你的手和注意力重新回到他身上。

那样的眼神往往让他心头发软，阴茎发硬。

他往卧室走去，门半开着，里头光的斜洒进客厅，在门前的地砖上切出一块昏黄的区域。他推开门。Sebastian并没有睡。他坐在床沿，脚踝交叠的伸着腿，身上穿着一套女式内衣。

一套女式、黑色、蕾丝面料的内衣。

Chris顿住。

“都等你好久了。”Sebastian语带嗔怨，尾音软糯地卷在喉咙里。

“对•••”

“嘘——”Sebastian手指竖到唇边，“过来。”

Chris定在门边的阴影里，没有动弹。房中静谧，光从天花板柔和地铺洒，Sebastian的肌肤也泛着光，他微仰着头，下巴到脖颈的线条优雅流畅，伸直的腿肌肉匀称健美，蕾丝裹着他隆起的胸膛和结实的腰腹，他暴露，冶艳，性感，又坦荡，纯真，充满力量。

“Chris•••”Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，带着点委屈，带着点调皮，用那种让Chris上头软下头硬的眼神望过来，讨要亲昵。

Chris举步，挟着身后的黑暗一步步走近。Sebastian收起脚，打开膝盖，Chris步入他双腿之间，阴影倾盖，直至将Sebastian完全笼住。

Sebastian以手撑床，上身后仰，一部分身体从回到亮处。光分割着他的脸，给他额头和脸颊细软的绒毛抹上朦胧的光晕，给他浅棕的睫毛镀上金边。“你真慢。”他笑。弯着的嘴角像一把钩子，钩得Chris心痒。 

Chris把手虚放在Sebastian脸上，遮在那片光晕之上。他已经36了，可看起来还是那么年轻，那么明亮。而自己却阴郁、黑暗，比身后无灯的客厅还要深得多的黑暗，比外面无星的夜还要沉得多的阴郁。而且它们还在不停不停地生长。他真想把手中这个人也拖进黑暗之中，把他关起来，绑起来，让他永远也无法逃离自己身边。

“你醉了。”他终于将手落下。

“你硬了。”Sebastian偎向他的手掌，冲他笑得狡黠。

是的，他硬了，早硬了，早在瞥见Sebastian穿着女式蕾丝内衣的那一刻就硬了。

“我要吸你！”Sebastian兴冲冲地去解Chris的腰带。但醉酒的手指半天也没成功。

Sebastian气恼地抬头：“你快帮我啊！”

Chris半是无奈半是妥协地松开自己的皮带，Sebastian迫不及待地扒下他的长裤，连同内裤一起。阴茎脱离束缚，弹到Sebastian脸上。Sebastian愣了一下，旋即用手捧住那根勃发的巨物，贴到自己颊边，状若痴迷，来回轻蹭。

Chris忍不住挺腰戳刺，粘液在Sebastian脸上划出歪斜的水痕：“你爱我的老二。”

不是爱我。

“最喜欢了•••，”Sebastian用鲜红的舌头卷掉涌出的前列腺液，津津有味地咂了咂嘴：“最喜欢你的老二了。”说完张嘴含住了他。

他们已经上了五年床，但Sebastian的口活真不敢说进步了多少。但与其说他技术不佳，不如说他志不在此。比起上面，他更喜欢用下面吃那根老二。而对于Chris来说，光是自己阴茎在Sebastian嘴里进出，把那双鲜润的唇弄得湿漉漉磨得红彤彤，就足够刺激了。况且Sebastian虽然技术二流，耐心三流，但他因为急躁而激进的深喉却相当一流。

果然，没在他的茎身和龟头流连多久，Sebastian就手扶他的胯部开始深深吞咽。紧窄的咽喉吸裹着他，爽得他头晕目眩，他扣住Sebastian的后脑勺，逼Sebastian吞得更深。但没舒服几下，他就被推开了。

Chris茫茫然低头，Sebastian握着脖子咳嗽，像是被噎得不轻。他嘴唇肿胀充血，被前液和口水染得亮晶晶的，看起来一塌糊涂。

“看看你，”他的阴茎蹭着Sebastian滑溜溜的下巴，“乱七八糟。”

“哼，你就爱看我乱七八糟。”Sebastian拿眼横他，一副我都知道的样子。

没错，他就是爱看他这幅混乱淫靡、没法保持冷漠的样子，Chris眼神黢黑，语气中带上了命令：“我更爱你把我吸出来，继续，Sebastian。”

Sebastian却瞪着他圆又亮的大眼睛，软绵绵地道：“我下巴好酸啊，你快点射好不好？”

Chris心头一颤。Sebastian不喝醉绝不会冲他撒娇，而他从来就拒绝不了乞求的Sebastian。当地球上最最甜的孩子向你投掷甜蜜炸弹，即使知道他蜜里掺了砒霜，你也甘愿一口饮下，让那份甜蜜属于你，只属于你。

然而不等他发出怜爱的叹息，那个甜蜜小子就反悔了：“不要，我不想吸你了——”他的甜蜜小子总是那么善变——“我要你来操我”。

说完他“扑通”一下仰倒在床，双臂摊开一副任君采撷的样子。

如何能拒绝呢。

Sebastian期待地望着他，顽皮，天真，像只从没见过猛兽的鹿，不知道每一下温软的鼻息都是一记火辣挑逗，让野兽想要扑倒他、吃掉他、干坏他。他想要嬉戏，而野兽只想要把他吞下腹。凶猛地欲望从脚底攀升，漫过他的身体、他的大脑、他的理智。和Sebastian上床从来就没有什么理智，他渴望他的感情，却只抓得住他的身体，每一次，他都变本加厉，攥住那个人的欲望随心搓捏。而Sebastian，总是任他索取，不惮于用最放荡的姿态与他纠缠。

在床上，他们是天生一对。

他伸手覆住Sebastian的胸罩。掌下的蕾丝纹理精致，触感细腻，Sebastian最近的身材是他最喜欢的略有点肉的样子，现在四分之三的胸肌被罩住，形状分明的两胸之间有道浅浅的沟。那条内裤穿到肚脐下方，腰部是一根窄带，两侧镂空，露出完美的人鱼线，腹部连着胯部再到会阴又遮得严严实实。Sebastian去掉了身上的毛发，本就白皙的肌肤此刻似有荧光。

他的衣服性感得恰到好处，但他本身却性感得过分。

Chris把另一只手也覆上，抓着胸部往中间聚拢，让浅沟变深。

“这是什么罩杯的，Seb？”

Sebastian脸颊酡红，不知是因为醉酒还是羞耻：“我、我不知道Chris，其实•••其实•••有点紧••••”

“你至少是E，宝贝。” 他挤得更用力，乳头从布料的透明处挺立出来，他两个拇指分别按住，狠狠的按下去。

“啊•••别挤了混蛋！”

Chris低低地笑，放开手，改用食指和中指夹住乳头拉扯狎玩：“怕会挤出奶来吗？”

Sebastian呆了一下，像在思索，然后他告诉Chris：“那你得先把我操怀孕。”表情颇为严肃。

Chris的心头和下体都突突直跳，他明白Sebastian说的不过是醉话：“你想让我干大你肚子？用什么干呢，宝贝？”

“当然是用你的大老二，”Sebastian用脚踩着Chris的阴茎，颇为担忧地说，“快点，会软掉的。”

“小浪货，干到你怀孕之前都不会软的，” Chris几乎忍不住要笑，他可爱的甜蜜男孩，“转过去，撅好你淫荡的小屁股。”

Sebastian从善如流，转身，塌腰，翘臀，末了在床垫上歪过脑袋拿眼睛勾他：“撅好了。”一副等着嘉奖的样子。

“好孩子。”他的眼睛却几乎黏在了Sebastian屁股上。

那条蕾丝内裤是半包臀的，裤沿在整个腰肢最细处，下凹的腰身延伸出平缓的一段，接着弧线攀升渐至隆起的臀丘。现在那饱满丰润的双臀一半露着，一半藏在布料下，Chris平时很喜欢后入的姿势，因为他喜欢看那两团肥软的臀肉在被操的时候来回涌动，也喜欢一边操干一边揉捏挤弄，看着指印浮现，整个屁股从白皙变为红肿。

“你真性感，宝贝，我喜欢你这个样子。”他发现半遮半掩，同样诱人，甚至更诱人，诱着他撕掉布料，留下勒扯的深痕。

“我就知道你喜欢，”Sebastian的声音里满是得意，“老土，啊——Chris！”Sebastian尖叫出声。

Chris咬了他一口，在腿根那儿。Chris留下齿印，舔一舔，接着嘬出几个吻痕，然后又咬了一下。那儿的皮肤本就细腻，再被黑色的蕾丝一衬，格外白皙。Chris心中兽欲涌动，下嘴也没轻没重。

“嘶、啊啊，” Sebastian晃着屁股哼哼，“啊好痛，别咬，别咬了•••把你他妈的混蛋老二给我•••你真软了吗！”

Chris退开点，Sebastian的两个腿根都已红痕遍布，他又埋头，舌头沿着滑软的肉体一路舔上去，手钻到Sebastian腹下握住早已勃起的阴茎：“不把你操射怎么舍得软，宝贝。”

Sebastian往他手里贴，那只手却很快抽走了。“等我一会宝贝，”他起身，虽然他也同样等不及了，但他们还需要润滑剂，“我去•••”

“我都弄好了！”Sebastian坐起，急急地喊住他：“我都已经准备好了，我想要你一回来就操我。”接着他突然从枕头底下拽出一东西，献宝似的递到Chris面前：“我还准备了这个。”

一副手铐。

Chris看着Sebastian。那是一副黑色皮手铐。束缚圈大概两指宽，镶在柔软的短短的皮索两端，上头还连着一根长长的皮绳，一根牵引绳。整副手铐没有多余的装饰，只泛着上好皮革的细腻光泽。

Chris呼吸急促，心中的野兽伏低了身体咆哮。“你想让我把你绑起来？”

Sebastian毫无所觉，歪过头：“那样挺爽的啊。”

Chris拿起手铐，任野兽越出心头。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻微SM。轻微伤害。轻微流血。

“跪好。”他哑声命令。

Sebastian重新趴下。Chris把他两个手腕缚好。五年前的今天，他也像这样，把Sebastian的手绑在一起，然后操了他。他们的第一次。不过那次用的是衬衫，而这次是一副皮手铐。他忍不住猜测，或许那天对Sebastian来说也同样意义非凡，或许Sebastian和他一样，同样在意这五年。

他扣紧皮圈，握着牵引绳轻轻一拽。Sebastian被拽得上身离床，胸膛微挺。

“荡妇，”Chris用力，Sebastian仰起更多的，腰肢折成一个好看的弧度，肩胛骨锐利的凸出来，“自己把自己弄湿了，还要我把你绑起来干。告诉我，你是怎么准备的？用你的手指，还是假老二？你操自己的时候射了吗？”

Sebastian难耐地摇头：“啊，没有，没有Chris，我的手指不行•••没法•••只有你、只有你能•••”

Chris松手，Sebastian跌回到床上。“没错，只有我的老二能干得你射出来，我的小婊子。”他的手插入蕾丝裤腰，Sebastian急忙开口：“别脱掉，你不用——”

“什么？”Chris揉着他的屁股。

“有，有缝，裤子上。”Sebastian近乎羞赧地说。

Chris往裤子中间探去。噢。噢！那儿的布料上果然有条裂缝。“Sebby，宝贝儿，你真可爱•••”他手指勾住缝两边，轻轻一扯，湿润的后穴张合着，出现在他眼前。他把阴茎靠上去，龟头浅浅的顶开洞口，接着退开，然后又顶上去，再退开，来回往复。

“你进来呀！”Sebastian带着哭腔，屁股不住向后挪，水淋淋的小洞张缩得更厉害。

他把手中的布料拉得更开，甚至撕裂了一点，然后挤入龟头，一插到底。

两个人都抒出一口气。但不等Sebastian把气抒到底，Chris就凶狠地操开了。他快速的抽出，再整根插入，一次比一次进得深，好像要操到Sebastian胃里、心里去。他一边狠干，一边扇着Sebastian的屁股。Sebastian在呻吟的间隙喊着：“还要，还要，更用力。”

Chris扇得更狠，直至Sebastian哀鸣着向前爬。Chris拉紧皮绳，让他上身悬空没处可逃，Sebastian痛苦地昂起头，手指在空气中抓挠：“好疼•••好疼呜呜•••受不了，受不了了Chris•••”

Chris停下掌掴，两个屁股蛋颤颤巍巍，露着的地方红艳艳的，滚烫的热度即使隔着内裤也很清晰。他知道等剥掉裤子，被遮住的那部分肯定也全是层叠的掌印。

“呜我恨你！”Sebastian悬着身体，张着嘴，涎液从他嘴角淌下，聚到下巴，然后在Chris的插弄中拖着丝晃荡着往床上滴去。

Chris再次用力一拽，Sebastian猝不及防，上身被拉得立起，跌在Chris衣着完整的胸膛里。Chris扳过他的脑袋：“恨我？刚刚是谁想被我操怀孕的？这么快就恨我了？”他让阴茎停在深处碾磨，深得几乎让Sebastian疼了。

Sebastian撇过脖子，想去吻Chris。Chris却偏开头，不理他索吻的委屈神色：“你想为我怀孕不是吗，你想让我把你锁起来，让你做我的小婊子，我一个人的，随时操你，灌满你，直到你怀上我的孩子，胸部变大，大到可以挤出奶来，你想这样，你愿意为我这样，对吗Sebastian？”

“是的•••是的•••我愿意•••操我•••射给我••••”Sebastian仰在他怀里，脸靠在他颈侧，望着虚空，状若憧憬。

他心中的野兽简直欢欣鼓舞，他把手指插进Sebastian头发里，谢天谢地，他的头发又长长了，上帝知道他有多爱他柔软卷曲的头发，尤其是可以满满的攥在手里的长度：“好男孩。我会喂饱你的，我会让你大着肚子和我做爱，骑在我身上操你自己，宝贝•••”他收紧手指，迫他扬起脑袋，露出喉咙。他心中的野兽已经等不及要咬上去。

然后他发现Sebastian颈上有一道伤。伤口约有半个拇指那么长，结着薄薄的血痂。想也没想，他舔了上去。血、汗液、须后水、红酒、消毒酒精，咸，涩，清凉，甘美，还有催情。他恢复抽插的节奏，舌头抵住那道伤口，来回拨弄。

“不要•••”伤口被舔舐的感觉诡异而刺激，Sebastian挣扎着想要逃开，却被温柔的手臂环抱着，被强硬的胸膛禁锢着，无处可逃。他呻吟，悲鸣，既痛且爽，很快，粘稠的液体涌了上来。是伤口迸裂了。Sebastian眨眨眼，忍不住地哭了，喉咙的震动直接传到贴着脖子的舌头上，Chris没有停止，继续舔进肌肤里，片刻，血液汇聚，红色细线缓缓淌下Sebastian的脖子。接着，大量清滑的液体从两人紧密交合的地方流出，是肠液。

“Chris•••Chris••••”Sebastian啜泣，Chris抬起头，染着血的唇贴到Sebastian唇上。

“我的。”他嘶吼，和心中的野兽一起，然后终于吻了他，今天晚上第一次。血腥味在两人唇舌间弥漫，Sebastian眼睛翻白，仰倒在Chris肩上，抽搐着射了，精液涌出，脏污了一大片蕾丝。Chris深深地、深深地操进去再操进去，紧接着也到了。

而那兽暂时得到了平息。


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian睁开眼，有食物的香味飘进来。他起身，下床，悄悄踱到厨房。

是Chris。

正在他的厨房做早饭。

他拿光脚丫子蹭地。这还是第一次，Chris留下来和他一起吃早饭。

“你醒了。”Chris发现了他，看起来也有点局促。

他走进厨房，坐下。Chris把盘子放到他面前。是他最喜欢的煎蛋。

“你把胡子剃了。” 那把为舞台剧留的一字胡，和自己先前某部电影的造型几乎一模一样。他昨天用那张一字胡脸把自己绑起来操的时候，真像个十足的坏蛋。

“嗯，”Chris摸摸脸，“我用了你的刮胡刀。”

“哦。”这是他们第一次共用刮胡刀。

啊对了，自己昨天刮胡子的时候不小心划了道口子，刮胡刀沾了血，虽然后来洗干净了，但——他张嘴，又闭上。可他们做爱从来也没戴套。而且Chris明明知道的，他还像只吸血鬼似的弄裂了他的伤口舔血。真够坏的。

他叉起鸡蛋放进嘴里。Chris期待的望着他，样子可笑又可爱。

“你为什么——”

你为什么总来撩拨我呢，我怎么会以为可以控制自己不再爱你呢。真够傻的。

“——连做的鸡蛋都这么好吃？”

 

番外完。


End file.
